marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film will be the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on April 27, 2018. It is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Paul Bettany as Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, with Josh Brolin as Thanos, and Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord. Thanos will serve as the main antagonist of the film, with the plot revolving around the Infinity Gauntlet and the six Infinity Stones. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios’ “Avengers: Infinity War” brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes Plot After retrieving the Power Stone from Xandar, Thanos locates the Tesseract which is revealed to have been stolen by Loki while on Asgard during the attack by Hela. Loki surrenders the Space Stone but is killed by Thanos which angers Thor. Meanwhile, Heimdall sends Hulk to Earth for help. Thanos destroys the rest of the Statesman leaving Thor drifting in space only to be found by the Guardians of the Galaxy who were responding to a distress call. Rocket Raccoon and Groot join Thor on a quest to forge a new weapon called the “Stormbreaker” while Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis travel to Knowhere although they witness Thanos torturing the Collector for the Reality Stone which Thanos claims and takes Gamora back with him. Hulk crash lands on Earth, in the New York Sanctum, where he transforms back into Bruce Banner and warns Doctor Strange and Wong about Thanos. Banner suggest that Thanos will come after Vision's Mind Stone but they don't know where he is so they ask Tony Stark for assistance. Stark says that he knows that Steve Rogers knows where Vision is but as soon as they call him they are attacked by Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian who are after Strange's Time Stone. During the battle, Spider-Man joins in to help. Maw requests Strange to give him the Time Stone but refuses to so Maw captures Strange and takes him to his ship only to be followed by Parker and Stark. Stark and Parker manage to rescue Strange and during the rescue, Maw is killed. Back on Thanos' ship, Thanos asks Gamora the location of the Soul Stone but hesitates to tell him. Thanos manipulates Gamora by showing her sister Nebula being tortured. It is revealed during a conversation between Gamora and Nebula that Gamora found a map to the Soul Stone which leads to a planet where they meet Red Skull. Red Skull explains to Thanos that he needs a sacrifice of a loved one to weild the Soul Stone. Thanos sacrifices Gamora by pushing her down a deep hole. Stark, Strange and Parker are attacker by Star Lord, Drax, and Mantis but resolve their issue and travel to Titan where they battle Thanos although they ultimately loose. Strange surrenders the Time Stone to Thanos who escapes Titan. In Scotland, Vision and Wanda Maximoff are attacked by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive who are stopped by Steve Rogers, Black Widow and Falcon. The team head back to the Avengers headquarters where they meet James Rhodes and Banner. Rogers suggests they go to Wakanda to destroy the Mind Stone which but could kill Vision. The team arrive in Wakanda where they are greeted by T’challa / Black Panther and Bucky Barns / White Wolf to prepare for an attack by Thanos’ army lead by Proxima and Corvus. Meanwhile, Thor, Groot and Rocket meet Eitri to create Thor’s new weapon, the Stormbreaker, which can apparently kill Thanos. The army begin their attack on Wakanda. Thanos arrives in Wakanda to claim the Mind Stone from Vision. Shortly after, Thor, Groot, Rocket and Mantis also arrive. Before Thanos can claim the Mind Stone, Scarlett Witch destroys the Stone but Thanos rewinds Time prior to the Stone’s destruction and claims it. Steve attacks Thanos but fails then snaps his fingers. Thanos is seen in a mysterious landscape where he sees a young Gamora who asks was it worth it. The Avengers and the Guardians slowly begin to fade away as Thanos oversees a sunset. In a post credits scene, Nick Fury and Maria Hill witness New York City being destroyed. Before vanishing, Fury is able to send a distress signal to Captain Marvel. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Bettany as Vision *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Terry Notary as Groot/Cull Obsidian **Vin Diesel as Groot *Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon **Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector (illusion) *Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Stonekeeper *Benedict Wong as Wong *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Sydelle Noel as Xoliswa *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Kerry Condon as Friday *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (post-credit scene) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (post-credit scene) *Jim Starlin as a cameo'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Respond To Thanos Creator's Cameo Plea Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum ***Central Park *** (mentioned) **New Avengers Facility, New York **Edinburgh, Scotland **Wakanda ***Golden City **Glasgow, Scotland (mentioned) **Missouri (mentioned) *Moon *Knowhere **Exitar ***Collector's Museum *Nidavellir *Vormir *Titan *Zen-Whoberi (flashback) *Asgard (mentioned) *Jotunheim (mentioned) *Contraxia (mentioned) *Hel (mentioned) *Xandar (mentioned) Events *War for the Infinity Stones **Massacre at Xandar (mentioned) **Massacre of the Asgardians **Attack on Greenwich Village **Rescue of Doctor Strange **Attack on Knowhere **Ambush on Titan **Attack on Vision **Battle on Wakanda *Massacre of the Zehoberei (flashback) *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned) *Duel of Johannesburg (mentioned) *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Xandar (mentioned) *Battle on Ego's Planet *Second Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) *Battle in the Valkyrie (mentioned) Items *Black Widow's Batons *Captain America's Uniform *Cauldron of the Cosmos *Cloak of Levitation *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *EXO-7 Falcon *Godslayer *Hofund *Infinity Gauntlet *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Aether/Reality Stone **Orb ***Power Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Laser Cannon *Panther Habit *Quad Blasters *Redwing *Sneakers *Spider-Man Suit *Star-Lord's Helmet *Stormbreaker *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Translator Implant *Vibranium *Vibranium Gauntlets *Wakandan Shields *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Web-Shooters *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles *Mining Pods *Necrocrafts *Outriders Dropships *Q-Ships *Quinjet *Royal Talon Flyer *Sanctuary II *''Statesman'' Sentient Species *Androids *Asgardians *Celestials *Chitauri *Dwarves *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Humans *Luphomoids *Titans *Zehoberei Creatures *Outriders *Leviathans (flashback) *Cotati (mentioned) Organizations *Asgardian Royal Family *Avengers *Black Order *Dora Milaje *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts * (mentioned) *Stark Industries *Tivan Group *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Royal Guard *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **River Tribe **Jabari Tribe Mentioned *Morgan *Scott Lang *Clint Barton *Odin *Hela *Frigga *Malekith *Phil Coulson *Ego *Meredith Quill *Grandmaster *Hovat *Kamaria *Alars *Cameron Klein *Captain Marvel (logo) *Sokovia Accords * * * * * * *'' '' *'' '' * * Videos Teaser Trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - One Goal TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- Chant TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Snap TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Legacy" TV Spot Featurette Action...Avengers Infinity War-0 Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Family" Featurette Funny Clip from Avengers Infinity War References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Avengers: Infinity War